Time (Phan)
by RavenSkylight
Summary: Dan Howell has always known that there must be something between him and his flat mate, Phil, but what he realizes is the truth.
1. Chapter 1

** Time – Phan**

VidCon 2013

Dan's POV

I was so tired, my hand was hurting so much, and my legs felt like Jello. I leaned back in bed seeing the popcorn ceiling above me.

_If only Phil was sleeping in here…_

Oh my god Dan, stop thinking gay thoughts. But I couldn't help it. Phil and I had separate hotel rooms this year, and without him here, I felt… lonely. But he's my best friend; I couldn't possibly be in love with him…?! What if I am…

I got under the covers, trying to shake the fact that, I, Daniel Howell, could be in love with me amigo Phil. I tried not to think about it.

_All those years of looking at him and wanting to lean in and…_ NO!

What's wrong with me?! I can't possibly be in love with the very person that saved my life and started me on YouTube, right?!

_His blue eyes…_

Help! I wanted to scream, but I couldn't, because someone would com rushing in, and ask why. I got on my phone to look at the recent stuff on my Tumblr Tag. Pictures of me. Pictures of Me and…Phil. I was about to cry my eyes out seeing that he was just so.. perfect.

_If he only knew._

I am not going to deny it; **_I love Phil. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

I gasped from whiplash as the alarm clock blared it's siren. I had a bad dream, that I would never have kids, never get married, never marry Dan. Yes, I love Dan. I got up, and pulled on my T-shirt, and straightened my hair. I then went to Dan's room, and woke him up.

"Dan..." I whispered in his ear,

"Mer..." He complained.

"Get up..." I said.

"No..." He complained. I threw lion at him. "Lion attack!"

"Phil..." He wearily opened his eyes. "I... I love...you..." He said.

Gaping. All I could do. I was so shocked.

"I-I love you too." I stuttered.

"No you don't! I can tell, you don't!" He cried, falling to tears. "P-Please just go!"

I then left his room, and realized what I'd have to do to show him how much I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil's POV

It was perfect. He is going to love it. I looked at Anthony, who had helped me, and I gave him a smile. He winked at me (and it was a lot like Dan's) and he left. I hope nothing will go wrong. If it Does, well I'm screwed.

Dan's POV

A knock at my door sent me flying to it. I opened to see Anthony, and I was surprised. "Come with me, now." I dragged behind him to see, it.

Phil had roses, and a sign that said, "Be the llama to my lion." and I flew into Phil's arm. I started to sob, and cry, but Phil petted the back of my head and said, " Will you?"

"Of Course!" I cried, as we closed the gap, and his lips were on mine. Phil Lester, is mine. We stood there and, I noticed, Ian standing next to Anthony making 'awww' faces. I was with him, I didn't care about anything else.

*Not The End*

Thank you, NeverlandNat, you inspired me to write tonight. And Nice Name (My name's Natalie too!)


	4. Chapter 4

Dan's POV

Then, it happened. Cat walked by. I escaped Phil's lips, and then stood awkwardly next to him; as if nothing had happened.

"Oh Hey, guys," Cat batted her eyes, but I shot her a look of 'I'm not interested' and said, "Uh, hey.."

"So when's your signing?" She asked.

"About, twelve-thirty," Phil responded. " We should probably get going, Dan, so we're not late like last year."

"See ya later, Cat," I said, waving.

I never have liked her.

Me and Phil traveled through the many fangirls, weaving in and out of crowds. I hung on to Phil's belt loop so I wouldn't get lost. When we reached the booth, I let go, because all I needed was more phandom drama. But hey, we're dating now... I smiled to myself. We're dating now.

The first girl up was a group of girls, Nicole, Natasha, and Amy, they basically squealed so much.

"Oh My God! Phil, I love you, and you too Dan! Eek! Take good care of him please, Dan!" Amy smiled, she was a tall girl, with brown hair, with blue streaks, and she had brown eyes, just like mine.

I giggled. "Haha. Of course I will!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's actually you!" Natasha gave me a bear hug, then Phil hugged her. She had Blonde hair, and green eyes. She was almost as tall as Amy, but a little shorter and skinner.

"Hi guys!" Nicole greeted. "Your so tall in real life! Anyways, I love you guys!" She had (N/E/C) eyes, and (N/H/C) hair, and she was (H).

We waved goodbye, and then the rest of the groups came and left. We then went back to the hotel room, and I slept with Phil in my arms.

A/N: Hey Guys! Rawr! so here is Chapter 4, I hope you liked it. And Nat, I would love to be friends! And I made you a character, but I don't know what you look like soo.. you can just fill in the blanks!


End file.
